


Everybody's Committed at Least One Crime, Right?

by Olivegarden5643



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also Sakusa isn't a germophobe but a neatfreak., Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Doctor Sugawara Koushi, Doctor in training Yachi Hitoka, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gambling, Hitman Akaashi Keiji, Im lazy so im not gonna post all the tags, Lawyer Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oop, Smoking, Smut, Tanaka and Yachi are siblings, The Miya twins don't get along, This def ain’t all but oh well, Yakuza Terushima Yuuji, and um..., but we got, gangster au, i really dont know if thats all teh sexy tags but oh well, let us clarify, no underage scenarios here, sorry..., they are all in their twenties, we also got, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegarden5643/pseuds/Olivegarden5643
Summary: haha..., we'll get to this later.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Everybody's Committed at Least One Crime, Right?

The bastard son Ushijima Wakatoshi. The dead beat abusive father, and the never present alcoholic slut of a mother, plus the sick and dying grandmother. Ushijima doesn't have it easy never has and never will. Although currently in this moment everything is going his way, the man on his knees whimpering and crying is giving him all the info that he needs to take down a rival gang of his. (There are many rival gangs of his). 

Sawamura Daichi the worrisome and useless orphan boy. The kid always causing fights. The one almost always winning the fights, except this one. Daichi brought his trusty fists to a gun fight and is currently bleeding out on the sidewalk. He follows the path struggling to keep himself upright until he sees the sign; "Emergency Clinic" "Open all days and all hours". 

Sugawara Koshi the prized pupil, the prodigal son and his prodigal mother. The prodigal mother who died when he was 16 leaving him to much money and many crushed dreams. One dream came true though, he was a doctor and damn good one. It was late as it always seemed to be in this city of crime when his door opened and his best friend from the past met his gaze.

To Suga it seemed as if they're eyes had been connected for forever before he shook his mind clear. His eyes grew wide at the realization that yes this was Daichi is ex best friend but he was Daichi with a bullet wound to his lower torso. "Dai-Daichi?"

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout-out to hqimaginematchup on tumblr for giving me permission to use their ideas and headcannons to write this fic. 
> 
> Their Tumblr: https://hq-imagine-matchup.tumblr.com/  
> Their AU: https://hq-imagine-matchup.tumblr.com/post/144231921459/haikyuu-gangster-au


End file.
